Tonks drabble
by StlAjax
Summary: Just a little incomplete drabble. Added myself in. I will not do that very often. If you read, please try to help me in my writing. Thanks. Will not update, may rewrite at a later date.


As she stared out the window of the car, Nymphadora Tonks had a tear in her eye on her way back to platform 9 ¾. She knew this year would be extremely hard on her, all things considering. Being the Head Girl of the Hufflepuff house was hard enough, but now she no longer had the support of the one she loved. She thought back to when she first met her love…

Nymphadora Tonks, known as Tonks by most out of fear of a painful demise, was seated at the Hufflepuff table in the Grand Hall. Flanking her on either side were her best friends, Rosaline Monk and Selena Monk. Though they were twins, the two were not identical. Rosaline, or Rose for short, was a dark hair witch with sparkling blue eyes. She stood at about 5'5" and was fairly busty in both her chest and hips. Selena, alternatively, was a natural blonde with green eyes that matched the color of the Slytherin banner hanging in the hall. She also stood around 5'5". Unlike her sister, however, her breasts were relatively small. The three girls were sitting in anticipation of the sorting; wondering exactly how many of the first years would be put into Hufflepuff, as usually it was fairly small. They also were wondering just how many pure blood bastards would be filed into Slytherin. As it stood, the Hufflepuff house was home to many Muggle-born witches and wizards. With more Slytherins, their time there became very unpleasant. If not for their friendship, many Hufflepuffs would already have left the school.

The pink haired witch was always amazed at how Headmaster Dumbledore was able to silence the room with just a simple hand gesture. As the room quieted down, Dumbledore began his opening speech for the year. Tonks always ignored the professors rambling, as did the Monk sisters. This year, however, one particular sentence caught her attention. "Also," Dumbledore began, "I would like to extend a warm welcome to a transfer student from the United States, Robert Mann. He will be joining us as a third year student, suited to his age, and will be placed last in the sorting. Now let the Sorting begin!"

Most students, at this point, didn't really pay attention as the first years were sorted, cheering only when the sorting hat called out their houses name or when the name of a close friend or family member was called. However as the new transfer students name was called, all took care to pay close attention. As the young man strode down the aisle of the Great Hall, many of the female students began to whisper eagerly amongst themselves. This young "yank," as many of the males referred to him as, was quite handsome. Even through the loose fitting robes, one could tell that the young man had very defined features. Broad shoulders, strong arms and a distinguished face were the features that most of the women noticed. The pink haired metamorphmagus, however, noticed something else as well. This boy was also a metamorphmagus. The main way she could tell was by his hair, it was a deep blue, and his eyes, if hers did not deceive her, were the same shade as his hair.

The young man briskly walked over to the sorting hat and placed it on his head as something miraculous happened. The hat could not place him. Apparently this young man was, in the hats own words, as loyal as Helga Hufflepuff, as intelligent as Rowena Ravenclaw, as ambitious as Salazar Slytherin, and as courageous as Godric Gryffindor. Not even Professor Dumbledore, in all his years at Hogwarts, had ever seen a spectacle such as this. Tonks secretly wish that the man were placed in her house so she might get to know him better. After the longest silence the school had ever known the hat to take with its sorting, it finally shouted out Hufflepuff. With this the entire Hufflepuff table was in a fantastic uproar, welcoming their newest member. Tonks was careful not to take her eyes off the boy while also not making it too obvious that she was already crushing on him.

Robert Mann was extremely excited that he was accepted into Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents had sent a request to the schools Headmaster pleading for their sons enrollment. You see the Mann family is of noble heritage in the Wizarding World of the States. There family is the most prominent family in fact. You see, although the Muggle governments of both countries were extremely close, the Wizarding governments were still feuding over their recession back in the 1700's. The American Revolution was actually put together by the Wizards of the States, wanting to tear themselves away from that of Britain. While many noble families sided with Britain, one family decided to back the receding witches and wizards, the Mann family, direct descendents from Merlin himself. As they openly backed the recession of the American magical community, those in Britain cast the entire family out, forever banished to America.

On a side note, most, if not all, of the major wars since the 1300's were mainly fought by wizard kind. In all actuality, Hitler was one of the darkest wizards to ever exist.

Even after all the years, there were still those who wished to see a full out war between the two sides. In order to try to repair those broken bonds, the Wizard Court of America decided to send one of their own to all of the different magic schools across the world, and since the idea was primarily that of Robert Mann Sr., his eldest son, who was only three at the time, was the one who was nominated to mend all of the feuds between the Wizards of America and that of the other countries in the world. As it stood, Robert, or Chris as he liked to be called as his middle name was in fact Christopher, had already attended and graduated from the top Wizarding schools in America, Japan, China, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Germany, France, Italy, Spain, and Egypt. As one can see he spent much of his time overseas, spending a year at each of the schools to take in all of their knowledge and gaining citizen ship in the country. His final conquest was to be the top school in all of England, Hogwarts. While reluctant to allow the child to even enter the country at first, continued pleading from the Wizards of America finally swayed the Minister of Magic to allow the boy to attend Hogwarts.

There was also another reason for the Mann family's continued pleading that went beyond the reason of repairing the bonds between the countries.

The boy was filled in on how Hogwarts was run. He did not even flinch at the thought of dividing the students upon arrival, as he had seen much worse in the other countries. In America, however, the student body was as one. Clicks rarely formed in any of the schools across the country.

On the first day of school, Chris was informed that he was to be sorted last of all the students. As he strode down the aisle, he took this opportunity to scan the student body for potential threats and alliances. He found that most of his threats stemmed from the table of students under the Slytherin banner, as most of them were purebloods and wanted no more than to destroy the sole heir to one of the most treacherous family lines ever to stem from England. He reasoned that the Gryffindor table would house the most powerful allies, the Ravenclaws the smartest, and the Hufflepuffs the most loyal.

Upon scanning the student body, he made another very interesting find; there was another metamorphmagus at this school. The pink haired girl staring back at him was obviously a metamorphmagus as noted by her hair and eyes. He could also feel a sense of longing from her eyes. It was obvious to him that they could be very close friends.

Sitting on the stool that had held the posteriors of some of the most powerful wizards and witches of England, Chris placed the hat on his head. The following conversation was very peculiar for him.

"By Merlin's beard, I have found myself upon a very noble head. I must say that it an honor to find myself in the presence of a descendant of Merlin himself Now let's see, where to place you? Well there is no doubt in your loyalty to not only your country and those that you have visited, but also to your family as you have received a special charge from your father that you have every intention of making good on. However your intelligence is also exemplarily as noted by your constant study for the last 10 years and your mastery of so many spells that I cannot even comprehend how you can remember them all. Your ambition is also great as I sense that you are not only traveling for the sake of your country, but for your own as well. Not to mention your courage as you have had to face new students and new situations every year of your life. You have let yourself get close to so many even with the realization that you would have to leave them soon. You are a remarkable wizard in deed. I am both pleased and saddened to say that I do not know which House will suite you best."

"Might I make a suggestion?" asked Christopher.

"It would be an honor to hear your opinion on the matter, sir."

"Why do you not just place me in the house with the fewest third years?"

"That narrows it down to two choices, sir, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Ah, well I can already sense where you want to go."

Complying with the young man's request the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" at the top of its lungs.

With this, Chris made his way to the Hufflepuff table and sat between two friendly looking third years, Maxwell Norton and Darius LaMinx. Both of the boys looked oddly similar despite not being related. They were both approximately 5'10" with Max being about half an inch shorter than Darius. They were both also had brown hair down to their shoulders, and, while not quite as defined as Chris, had fairly chiseled features. Both the boys had eyes that were an emerald green. As Chris say down beside them, Max took his hand in a firm shake and said "Welcome to Hufflepuff, chum! I'm Maxwell Norton, but you can call me Max. The man next to you is my best friend Darius LaMinx, but we all call him Jinx on account of him being bad luck."

With that Darius decided to interject. "I am not bad luck, just really clumsy." Taking Chris' had in his, he also shook with gusto.

"Hello, my name is Robert Christopher Mann. You can call me Chris. I never really liked my name all that much. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Chris stated, making sure that his voice was very relaxed and warm.

As the feast proceeded, Chris could feel the stared of one pink hair witch. He decided to see if his new friends knew of her.

"Excuse me, Max, Darius. Do either of you know who that pink haired girl is? She has not taken her eyes off of me all night."

"We were wondering when you would take notice," Max stated.

"Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but people just call her Tonks on account of if ya call her Nymphadora, she'll kill ya. I recon she is staring at you because you are also a metamorphmagus," stated Jinx.

"Well I figured as much," Chris said, "but how did you guys know I was one?"

Both Max and Jinx stared at each other for a moment before they busted up laughing.

"The blue hair, mate," Jinx stated between breaths, "Not many people in these parts have blue hair. In fact I am willing to bet that most, if not all, of them are in fact metamorphmagi."

"Oh" At this Chris blushed. He had been used to his home country and Japan, his last two stops before coming to Hogwarts, where blue hair was normal. Chris was extremely embarrassed as his new friends laughed. Finally he gathered up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since he saw Tonks. "Is she seeing anyone?"

At this his new friends' laughter increased.

"Are you serious?" Max said between breaths.

"Well, yeah. What's so funny?"

"Well," Jinx said before busting up laughing again, "The fact that she has been eyeing you all night should give you that answer, mate."

"If you do start dating her," Max cautioned, "Don't be surprised if you find yourself playing the female role." With this Jinx and Max both began to laugh again.

"Oh, and if you do start it with her, put in a good word for us. We have it pretty good for a couple of her friends." Jinx added.

The boys continued their talk for a while, when Chris suddenly felt the hateful stares coming from the Slytherin table.

"What's their problem?" Chris asked his new friends.

"The Slytherins? Their just a bunch of pompous purebloods."

"What's a pureblood?"

At this Max and Jinx were both extremely confused.

"A pureblood is a witch or wizard who comes from two parents who are both also witches and wizards born from noble houses. How don't you know this?"

"Don't be too hard on him Max. Look mate, think of purebloods as royalty here. At least that's how those bastards think of themselves."

"Oh, I get it!" Exclaimed Chris. "So are the rest of the wizards and witches the commoners then?"

"No. If you go by Jinx's example, Muggles, or non-magical humans, are the commoners. The rest of us are born from Muggles or from at least one Muggle-born witch or wizard."

"Well that's at least how those bastards see us. Anyway they think of all of us as inferiors. They even go so far as to call us Mudbloods. Can you believe that! They actually still use that disgusting word!"

"What's a 'Mudblood'?"

"Man, you are hopeless," sneered Max.

"Mate, 'Mudblood' literally means dirty blood. In the magical world it is equivalent to words like 'nigger' or 'wetback' as I think blacks and Mexicans are called in your country. Don't American Wizards have anything like that?"

"Well, no, actually. The only terms we have are Mages and Commons that referred to magic users and 'Muggles'."

"Man that must be nice. Everyone able to be mates no matter their background."

"So I guess my next question is what you guys are? Just out of curiosity."

"Jinx and I are both Muggle-borns. And as a preemptive answer to your next question, Tonks is from a noble witch and a Muggle."

"Now I got a question for you, mate. Which are you?"

"Well, I guess I'm a pureblood."

The boys continued their chat all throughout dinner, further revealing the prejudice of the magical community in Britain. Once the feast was over, the boys all filed into the Hufflepuff common room. Chris was amazed by the décor. It was straight out of the Middle Ages. Max and Jinx showed him to their room. Because of the small amount of third years, the three were in a room to themselves, along with two empty beds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All throughout dinner, Tonks couldn't help but to stare at the boy. Her mind was elsewhere when Rose smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tonks whined as she rubbed her head.

"You were staring at him." Rose replied simply.

"Yeah, I know." Was Tonks' only reply.

"Well, did you know he was staring at you too?" Cried Selena.

"What?"

"Yeah, he keeps looking at you and then asking the Norton and LaMinx boys about you. Isn't it perfect that you are crushing on the new friend of our crushes? It's like a dream come true!"

"Stop it Selena." Rose demanded as she blushed.

"Well it is. And if my ears are hearing correct, which they always do, he's asking them questions about you." Selena said showing Tonks she had changed her ears to that of her animagus form of a deer.

"You mean he likes me?" Tonks said, with what sounded like hope, in her voice.

"You bet your knickers. By the way, he likes to be called Chris. And get this; if memory serves me, he is a direct descendant of Merlin." Selena said that last part almost under her breath as to not draw attention to herself. "Looks like you got yourself a good prospect for a boyfriend."

"You really think his interested in me?"

Now it was Roses' turn to reassure her friend. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Dinner continued like this for the three girls as they continued to talk about their crushes, while mostly staying on the subject of Tonks and Chris. As the students filed out of the Great Hall for dinner, Selena took this opportunity to give her crush, Darius "Jinx" LaMinx, a note with a charm on it that only allowed Darius or Max to read it. Then she Tonks, and Rose went to their room in the Hufflepuff Tower. Their situation was much like the boy's in that they had a room to themselves, again because there were so few Hufflepuffs. They continued their conversation a good way into the night until the Head Girl came in and told them lights out.

Back in the boys' room, they were also talking, all be it about a different topic than the one at dinner. At the moment Max was going over the rules of Wizard Chess with Chris. Jinx then remembered the note Selena, his secret crush, gave him.

"What's that Jinx?" Chris asked.

"Just a note Selena gave me."

"Who's Selena?"

"That's the girl he fancies."

At that Jinx's face went bright red.

"What's it say Jinx?"

Jinx opened the note and his face went an even brighter red as he read the note. He left the note on his bed as Max walked up and gave it a quick read. He too went bright red from the words that Selena had used. Chris then picked up the note. When he looked at it, however, he quickly became confused.

"Guys, it's blank."

"No, trust us mate, it ain't blank. Selena just doesn't know your magic signature. She put a spell on it that prevents people from reading it who don't have the proper magic signature. You know, in case a professor was to get the note."

"Oh, so what's it say?"

"Let's just say, it's good news for all of us," Max stated as his face became an even brighter red.

Unsatisfied with their answer, Chris took the piece of paper into his hand and cast a spell on it. As he read the note, he too began to blush. As they saw this, however, Jinx and Max's expressions went from bashful to confused.

"Mate, what did you just do?"

"I cast a spell on the note to allow my magic signature to be recognized."

"Yeah, we figured that. What he means is how? You didn't say a spell, make any hand motions, or even use a wand for that matter."

"Oh, I keep forgetting. I can cast spells silent and wand less. I've been able to do it since I was 5. Last year, I didn't have to make the hand motions anymore either."

"Wow" both boys said in unison. After that, they all went back to their previous discussions before the Head Boy told them lights out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The note:_

_Dear Jinxy, _

_I was able to hear your entire conversation with Christopher, and I just want to tell you this couldn't be more perfect. Not only do I like you and you like me, but Rose likes Max also. Not to mention Tonks and her crush on Chris. Now that Tonks has a hopeful boyfriend, I can make good on our promise. You remember the one that involved us and no clothes in the Room of Requirement. I think I can also talk Rose into the same thing for Max, and hopefully I can do the same to Tonks by the end of the year. _

_Love,_

_Selena_

After the boys awoke the next day, Max and Jinx did what they forgot to do last night, compare schedules with Chris. To their surprise, they all shared all the same classes, and, if what Selena had told Jinx on the train was true, the girls should also be in all their classes. The best part, Potions was their first class. This gave them all ample opportunity to be lab partners with their crushes. Chris, however, didn't pick up on this.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are lab partners."

"No," was the only reply Max gave.

"So then who's partnered with whom?"

"Sorry mate. We're both spoken for."

"But you guys just said you weren't lab partners."

"We're not," confirmed Max, "But we already have partners in mind."

"Let me guess, Selena and Rose."

"Bingo, mate. You're a sharp one."

"But I don't know anyone else, so who am I gonna' be partnered with."

"I take that back. You're pretty dense."

"Huh?"

"You'll see when we get there." The boys then left their room, making their way slowly down to the dungeon for Potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Selena, Tonks and Rose were already in the potions lab.

"So who's partnered with whom this year?" Tonks asked.

"Actually, Tonks, Selena and I aren't going to partner with you this year."

"That's not fair guys. You know I'm the worst at potions."

"Don't get her wrong Tonks, we aren't partnering with each other either."

"Wait. Then who's going to be your….oh, Jinx and Max are in this class aren't they." With that the other girls blushed. "Well that's all fine and dandy for you two, but who's gonna' be my partner. Oh wait, don't tell me."

"Yep, we already set it up," Selena said while smiling.

"That's where you went this morning. Come on guys, I don't know if I can do it. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Don't worry, Tonks. We know he'll love you," replied Rose.

"If you guys say so. I'm still not sure." No sooner had Tonks spoke those words, the door to the potions lab opened. The three boys in question walked in, Chris obviously following the lead of Jinx and Max. The boys walked straight up to the girls. Both Max and Jinx held out their hands and Rose and Selena took them respectively. Chris was left standing there in front of Tonks. His hair becoming a deep red, almost as red as his face. Tonks was going through similar changes as she began to feel herself blush.

"Um, hi." Chris stammered, "I know we don't know each other but, um, would you like to be, um, what I mean to say is that do you want to possibly be, um, *gulp* lab partners?" By the time Chris had finished asking the girl to be his partner; his face and hair were both a ruby red.

"S-s-sure," Tonks replied equally embarrassed by the situation, "My name is, um…" Tonks couldn't think of her name as she stared into Chris' eyes.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! HER NAME IS NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Screamed Selena. She was obviously paying close attention to her friend's predicament as she helped her spit out her name.

"Um, yeah. I kind of already knew." Chris said, hoping he didn't sound like some kind of stalker or something. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Robert Mann, you can just call me Chris though. All my friends do."

"Okay, Chris, you can call me Tonks."

"Okay," Chris said as he sat down, "Actually would you mind if I called you Dora instead? Tonks sounds too impersonal if we are going to be friends."

"That's fine," Tonks said blushing. Her friends tried to call her Dora a couple of times before but she didn't like it. However, it seemed right when Chris said it.

As they both calmed down, their hair began to revert to their favorite colors. As Chris began to change his hair color back to blue, instead of going for his normal Royal Blue, he stuck with Safire. The same happened with Tonks, as her hair began to lighten from red to pink, it went right past the Bubblegum Pink it normally was. Instead she changed it to a Pink Safire. Most people wouldn't notice this; however, Chris and Tonks caught on quickly as did Jinx and Selena.

Potions was uneventful. Snape gave the class a small assignment to keep them busy during class and most people didn't finish it. Tonks and Chris, however, finished in record time followed closely by Max and Rose. Jinx and Selena didn't even start the potion they were so wrapped up in conversation.

The next two weeks went by with the six teens sitting next to their crushes in every class. As they all began to walk out of Charms, their last class of the day on Friday, they were met at the door by Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, children," the professor said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Hello, Headmaster." They all responded in unison. At this they all blushed and the old man simply smiled.

"Ladies, with your permission, I would like to speak with the gentlemen in my office."

After that the Headmaster turned and began to walk down the hall. Max and Jinx each gave their girls a kiss on the lips as a silent promise to see them later. Chris and Tonks began to blush profusely as they saw the others kiss. Summoning all his courage, Chris planted a soft peck on Dora's cheek and told her outright that he will see her later. As Chris left to follow the others, Tonks was left dumbstruck as she gently rubbed the spot where he had kissed her. Seeing this, Rose and Selena broke out giggling. The girls then decided that they best be on their way back to the common room. This way they can chat about their boyfriends for a while.

"My boyfriend" Tonks thought. "At least I hope he will be my boyfriend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore led the three teens down the halls of Hogwarts before they arrived at the gargoyle that allowed entrance to his office. The gargoyle opened up to the four men and allowed them to enter. Dumbledore then motioned for them to sit down as he strode behind his desk and took his traditional spot behind it.

"Now the reason I have asked you all here is that I have a proposition for you. As both you know, Mr. Norton Mr. LaMinx, Mr. Mann here is, not only a student here at Hogwarts, but also an ambassador from the American Wizarding Government. As such, I have felt the need to set up a private quarters for the ambassador. Now before any of you object, he will still remain a Hufflepuff. I also realize that you three have become relatively close. As such I am also going to allow both of you to room with Mr. Mann, should he accept."

"Thanks you Headmaster. I would be greatly honored to have my own private room for the three of us. However, sir, as it stands, we already have a room to ourselves."

"Yes, Mr. Mann, I am well aware of your housing situations. I am actually offering you your own house per say. It would be physically separate from Hufflepuff Tower and you would have free range to set your own password and decorate it as you see fit."

"If that is the case, sir, then I graciously accept, provided Mr. Norton and Mr. LaMinx are willing to room with me."

"We accept!" The two in question answered before Dumbledore had a chance to ask.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow morning, I will come and collect you from your common room after breakfast and show you to your new residence." With that the three teen left the Headmasters office. The boys then sprinted back to their common room, where the girls were waiting.

Back in the common room, the girls had taken over. They were each on a separate couch around the fireplace. Each of them lying down.

"So is it like that every time a guy kisses you?" Tonks asked this question to Selena, who she thought was the more experienced of the twins.

Selena giggled. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Tonks."

"Well it felt… funny. Not bad, just different."

"Let me guess," Rose responded, "You felt really warm inside. Was that your first kiss?"

Tonks blushed. "Well, yeah, it was. I mean my dad will kiss me on the cheek sometimes, but it never felt like that."

"Awe, our Tonksy is in love!" Selena poured.

"What? It's still too early to tell if it's love or not, isn't it?"

"Well it may not be love as my sister said, but there are some really strong feelings between the two of you."

"And if you thought that peck on the cheek was good, wait until he kisses your lips. I swear the first time I kissed my Jinxy I saw fireworks. It was, dare I say it, magical." The girls continued their conversation for quite some time, going over different types of kisses, how far they have gone, and what they'd like to do with their new boyfriends.

"So what about you Tonks?" Selena chimed in. "You have any plans for your new boyfriend?"

"I'm still not even sure if we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I like to think we are." Chris said as he took a seat next to Tonks and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The other boys copied Chris' move, taking their places next to their girlfriends. After Tonks had finally processed that she now had a boyfriend, an extremely large smile crept across her face, and once she was sure she could surprise him, she jumped into his arms and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The other girls looked on with knowing smirks on their faces. The boys, on the other hand, just stared at the couple. Their kiss was much more passionate then anything they ever shared with their girlfriends. Rose and Selena gave each other a quick glance before taking Tonks' lead and pulling their boys into very deep kisses.

Chris was pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend's actions. She was now straddling his legs and had her arms draped around his neck. Chris laid back and followed suit by placing his right hand in the small of her back and bringing his left up to her neck. He figured he might as well do something with his hand, so he began to gently massage Tonks' neck, earning a very audible moan from the pink haired metamorphmagus. Her moan, combined with the pleasure from their very hot kiss, made a certain part of his anatomy begin to twitch.

Tonks could feel his penis twitch, as she was pretty much sitting on it. When they pulled apart from a lack of oxygen, Tonks grew a very wicked grin on her face.

"Is that for me?" She said wickedly. As she finished her sentence, she also noticed that it began to get very hard and a lot bigger.

"Why, yes it is. I also have something else to show you." With that, Chris' features began to change. His hair became a dark brown, his muscles became larger and less defined, but most noticeable of all was that his eyes, while keeping their deep blue color, also gained soft hints of silver and green.

Tonks' eyes grew wide at the change, finding the man before her even more handsome than before. "Is that-"

"My base form? Yeah. I thought this would show you how much I care for you." With that, Tonks pulled the other metamorphmagus into a bone crushing hug, tears of joy forming in her eyes. The others had heard Chris' statement and wanted to see what he had for Tonks. When they saw him change, they thought he was joking. However, when Tonks' eyes began to water and she pulled him into a hug, they realized that he must have done something extremely special for her. They didn't realize how much trust goes into a metamorphmagus showing someone their base form. Only another metamorphmagus would understand the significance of the gesture.

"I have something to show you, too." Tonks said as she jumped off her boyfriends lap. She then proceeded to drag him back into the Hufflepuff study where she pulled him into another kiss. Following Selena's suggestion, Tonks parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue over Chris' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chris gladly obliged. They were both pleasantly pleased at the sensation the new type of kiss gave them. While Chris had his eyes closed, Tonks took this opportunity to revert to her base form. Her hair became a soft brown as her breasts enlarged. Her hips also filled out, giving Tonks an hourglass figure. The most drastic change, though, was that her normally violet eyes turned to a light blue with small hints of brown.

Chris could feel his lover change in his grasp.


End file.
